Way of the Shinobi: Enter the kage's
by bakatora16
Summary: A story for a naruto rp site known as http://z7. All characters were based off the one's rped on that site, with their permission
1. Enter: Hokage

The crimson sun hung loosely over an empty medow.

"Katon: Karyuu Uzu no jutsu(Fire style: Fiery Swirl technique)!" A young male's voice cried out, as a blast of fire shot from his mouth. It corkscrewed in midair, and smashed itself into a tree.

The male, whom had just finished using the jutsu, stood in front of the now burning tree and took a deep breath. He stood at a rather large height; six feet and two inches. This, in combination with his lack of body fat, gave him a slender apperance. He had messy brown hair, which had multiple bangs hanging in his emerald eyes. The bangs on the side of his face extended past his chin, and ended only once they reached the middle of his neck. His tanned hands briefly touched his left eye; specifically the scar which ran down it. He wore an open jean jacket, which had a furry hood attached to it. Beneath the jean jacket, a bright orange, v-cut shirt covered his chest. His legs were also covered, by light blue pants which matched his jean jacket.

"Time to practice my Wallace clan jutsu..." The male, his last name revealed to be Wallace, stated. With that, his emerald eyes turned crimson, and his pupils became vertically slitted. "Dragon eyes..." The male whispered the name of the technique he was using. "And now time to transf-" He began, before being cut off by another male's voice.

"Hokage-sama!" The voice cried, before another body landed. The person was rather tall, although he was shorter than the other young male. He also appeared to be older; early to mid 20's at first glance. His jet-black hair was kept in a a topknot, which matched the facial hair above his lip and on his chin, as well as on the side of his face. He bore a black kimono, with matching hakama. In all actuallity, he appeared to be more of a samurai than a shinobi.

"What do you want Brady? Don'tcha see I'm training here?" The young male, also known as the Hokage asked.

"Actually, sir, I don't 'see' anything." Brady responded, matter of factly. "In any case, this letter just came from the Raikage." He continued, digging within the obi which held his hakama up, and withdrew a letter. He held it extended, waiting for the Hokage to take it from him.

"Can't you just read it to me?" The Hokage whined.

"...No, I can't 'just read' it to you." Brady replied. His gray and pupiless eyes were staring toward the Hokage rather dully.

"...Ah right, you're blind. I'm sorry." The Hokage muttered, before taking the note out of Brady's hands. He read it outloud. "Nick Wallace, the eighteen year old Hokage. You are formally requested to attend a kage meeting held at the Oto meeting hall. Please come as soon as possible so that we may start quickly. Thank you, and goodbye." Nick read, as he burned the note using his chakra. "Well, I better get my kage robes from my office." Nick muttered, as he vanished in a swirl of burning leaves.

"...A 'goodbye' would have been lovely." Brady muttered, leaving the training area.

Nick appeared in an office, which caused multiple papers which had been sitting on a desk toward the back of the room to fly off in the air. They scattered along the floor, adding only further clutter to it. "...Damn it." Nick muttered, before walking to the right top corner of his room. A small closet sat there, and it was there that Nick withdrew his Kage robes from. He flung the snowy colored robe over top of him, and took the large red and white hat in his hand. He placed it on his head, letting the fire symbol on his head stick out proudly. He then walked over to a window, opening it and began to take off. First, he glanced back and took a look at a picture which was sitting on his desk.

On the picture, three teenagers were posed in various positions. A younger Nick was in the middle of the three; throwing the peace symbol out. A young female with raven black hair, and crimson eyes stood on the right of Nick. Her arms were folded, but she was smiling none-the-less. Finally, on the left of Nick, a young male with amber eyes and brown hair stood sticking his tongue out. Nick smiled at the picture, before diving out the window and vanishing in a swirl of burning leaves...


	2. Enter: Sorakage

Within a room, a group of five people sat upon high chairs. The walls were barren and black, with a thick door on the opposite side. The five elder's were all older men; their faces wrinkled and what remained of their hair was snow white.

"I'm not going to that damn meeting!" A female's voice shouted. On the opposite side of the five elder's, a young woman stood, her face contorted with fury. Her entire left side of her face was covered with her raven colored hair. On the right side however, she only had a few bangs. This enabled her fierce crimson colored eye to be revealed. Her hair stopped around mid neck level. The woman was short; being only five feet and two inches tall. In addition to her slim body type, she gave off the apperance of a compact human being. Her raven colored shirt revealed her abs and midrift, due to the fact that it ended only slightly below his moderate sized breast. On her right arm, a headband with the symbol for the village of Taiyou was wrapped around it, slightly below her shoulder. The rest of her arm was wrapped in black cloth, ending at her wrist. The tattoo she had on her right hip was barely showing; revealing it to be an array of lines surounding a small heart. A raven colored belt with silver studs held up her low cut navy pants. Finally, on her neck, a raven colored choker was present.

"Young lady, you are the Sorakage! Start acting like it and go to the damned meeting!" One of the elder's retorted. He was clearly annoyed at the Sorakage's behavior.

"You're the council for the village, not my freakin' parents! Stop acting like it!" The Sorakage shouted in response to the council member's remarks.

"Rayvn, you're sixteen years old. Add on the fact that you're acting like your six and you'll understand why we're treating you like this. Now for the good of the village, go to the kage meeting." One of the other council member's stated. Unlike his fellow members, he was alot calmer than the others. In truth, Rayvn hated him the least.

"Stop being so kind. She's acting like a spoiled prat, and needs to be put in her place. Now go!" The council member to the right of the kind one bellowed.

"This is exactly why I'm going to kill you all." Ravyn muttered under her breath. As soon as those words exited her mouth, a figure decended upon Ravyn. It was covered head to toe with various shinobi gear, as well as having a wolf's mask to cover it's face. The figure held a katana to Ravyn's neck, while it gazed up at the council members. Nine more figure's like the first one landed in the area, forming a circle around Ravyn.

"The council won't stand these threats, Ravyn. You may be the Sorakage, but we will kill you if we deem it neccisary." The council member which had been bellowing at Ravyn stated. At this point, Ravyn's fury had toppled over; her hands bawled up in anger. Her crimson eye slowly turned into a silverish tone, as they looked around at the figures.

"I hope you don't think Anbu scare me." She stated. "Feh, you kill me? I'd like to see you try." Rayvn taunted. Rayvn was fully prepared to kill everyone in the room at this point. She knew she could, and she knew that they knew that.

"Rayvn-chan, that's enough! Just go to the meeting!" A young man cried out, as he bursted through the doors. The young man had snowy white hair, with the majority of his bangs hanging over the left side of his face; covering most of his emerald eye. His right eye was clearly visible in contrast to his left eye, as most of the bangs were pushed back. His bangs ended at mid neck level, and the back of his hair extended to the middle of his shoulders. The young man wore a tight, black zip up shirt. It was opened slightly at the top, showing his neck. The left side of his shirt was sleeveless, while the right had a long sleeve, ending at his raven colored gloves. The form fitting shirt was opened at the bottom as well, spreading out to his sides. His pants were also form fitting, showing off his slim yet muscular form.

"Tenshi, you have no right to be in here!" One of the council men shouted.

"Teach the Jounin a lesson." Another one ordered one of the Anbu members. An Anbu member flew at Tenshi, it's katana drawn. In response, Tenshi reached on the back of his waist and placed his hand on a black hilt, which belonged to his specially made katana. His emerald eyes turned a shade of amber, as he prepared to battle the Anbu. However, Rayvn tackled the Anbu member in midair; slamming him into a wall. She withdrew a kunai, and pointed it's razor sharp point directly at it's neck.

"Put a hand on Tenshi and I'll tear you to shreads." Rayvn stated, her silver eyes slowly turning crimson once more. Although Rayvn was a year younger than Tenshi, she was much more powerful than her friend. As such, she felt the need to protect him, even when he was trying to protect her. "I'll go to the damn meeting, but only because Tenshi clearly wants me to." Rayvn told the council. The Anbu stood down, and glanced at the council, whom nodded.

"Fine. We'll deal with you once you return. Go, the both of you." One of the council member's stated. Tenshi's amber eyes turned emerald once more, as he walked over to Ravyn. The two smiled at eachother, and proceded to leave the room.

After a bit of walking, the duo ended up within an office. Toward the back of the room, a large desk with a matching hair sat. A few illistrations were plastered along the wall; some obscene, some beautiful, some intresting, and other's that were hard to describe. Various animal pelts sat in the lower left corner, forming a bed of sorts. Behind the desk, a bookcase sat which was filled to the utmost limit with books, scrolls, and various other readings. A small bird sat in a cage, and began chirping happily once it noticed Rayvn and Tenshi enter.

"Now where are my damned robes...I hate wearing those stupid things..." Rayvn muttered, looking around in various places within the large office. Tenshi sighed, and walked over to the bookcase. After placing his hand behind it, he withdrew her hat and robes which had the symbol for Sora displayed proudly on them.

"Here, Rayvn-chan." Tenshi stated, tossing the hat at his friend. She caught it, and placed it on her head. He then proceded to toss the robes at her, to which she drapped those on her body.

"Alright Tenshi, I'm off. I'll be back soon." She stated.

"Ok, make sure you say hi to Nick-kun for me. I wish I could go see him." Tenshi stated. "He hasn't seen me since I went from brown to silver." He added, chuckling as he tugged at his own hair.

Rayvn laughed, and opened the window which was behind her bird's cage. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know, and bring him down with me someday." Rayvn told Tenshi. And with that, she bursted into an inferno of black flames, and vanished. Tenshi smiled, and jumped out the window, intent on returning to his own home...


	3. Enter: Mizukage

"Rargh!" A voice rang out. Within the misty field besides a stream of water, two figures were seen fighting. The first figure bore a raven color mask with a large silver headband on the front. It wore a tight black shirt with matching pants and boots; clearly outlining it's muscles. The figure, easily seen as a young male upon closer inspection, had thrown a punch toward the other figure. The second figure, clearly scrawnier than the first, easily dodged the blow. The second figure, also a male, had snowy-white hair. Multiple bangs hung over his dark skinned face, but stopped just short of his turquoise eyes. His hair ended at the middle of his neck. For clothing, he wore a navy blue form-fitting shirt, which was long sleeved and zipped up. Over top of this, a yellow vest was present, which was open. His hands were covered with navy blue gloves. His pants were slightly baggy, and white in color.

"Oh so close, Kiri." The second figure teased.

"Damn it Chaos! This isn't a game!" Kiri proclaimed, reaching on his back. He grabbed a katana; it's crimson handle gripped tightly in his hand, and drew it. With one quick slash, he nearly struck Chaos in the face.

"Calm down, Kiri. I said I'd train you, and I am aren't I?" Chaos retorted, once he had gotten a safe enough distance away. While Kiri was on the solid ground, Chaos had moved to stand on the water.

"Fight me seriously, Chaos. That's the only way I'll be satisfied!" Kiri shouted at Chaos, readjusting his grip on his katana.

"You're kidding right? Kiri, you're strong I'll give you that. But I'm the Mizukage and you're only a Chuunin. And on top of that, you're my cousin. I'd hurt you." Chaos reasoned with Kiri, now revealed to be his cousin.

"You'll fight me seriously one way or another!" Kiri shouted, charging at Chaos. He ran across the water, and went into a slashing frenzy. Each slash getting faster, coming closer and closer to striking Chaos. Finally, Chaos jumped backward, while reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a scroll from it, bit his thumb until it dripped blood, opened the scroll, and wiped his thumb down it.

"Weapon Summoning: Kyuuten Yaiba!" He cried, as a large zanbatou appeared in front of him. The blade, which was half raven colored and half snowy colored, bore the kanji for pure and wicked on either side, while the handle was pure white with three golden gems going down it. He grabbed it, and landed on the water once more. Kiri, meanwhile, had been building momentum, and slammed his blade into the Kyuuten Yaiba. Chaos and Kiri were locked in a weapon clash. Kiri, previously using one hand, resorted to using both in order to try and push Chaos down. However, Chaos was holding his own, while still using only his right hand. "Mizu no mai (Water's dance)." Chaos calmly stated, as a flood of water bursted from his blade, and threw Kiri across the water and back onto the solid ground.

"Now do you get it, Kiri?" Chaos questioned his younger cousin.

"Yeah...I get that you'll fight me seriously!" Kiri shouted, rising to his feet and dropping his sword. He placed his index and middle fingers on both hands in a position so that they formed a "T." "Shaningu Bunshin no jutsu (Shining clone jutsu)!" Kiri shouted, as the area around him lit up. Suddenly, thirty Kiris stood next to the original, all prepared to fight.

Chaos whistled sharply once he saw this. "Impressive. Thirty of our bloodline's jutsu? You never could do that many before. So to reward you...just for a second...I'll fight you seriously." Chaos stated. "Terugan (shining eyes)." Chaos calmly whispered, as his turquoise eyes turned amber, and white angel wings appeared over his eyes. "Soukei Fuchi (Total abyss)." He then added, as the area Kiri and Chaos were fighting in turned pitch black. The darkness was overwhelming, blocking all light from entering the area.

"Damn it Chaos! I thought you were fighting me seriously! Even I can do the Soukei Fuchi jutsu!" One of the Kiris proclaimed.

"I'm not done yet. 1080 Hikari Tantou (1080 Light daggers)." Chaos, unlocataeable due to the darkness, told Kiri. Suddenly, one thousand and eighty daggers of light formed around the thirty-one Kiris, and began to rain down upon them.

"Shit!" The Kiris shouted in unison, as they began dodging the daggers. Each Kiri dodged one or two daggers, before being smashed by five more. All except the original Kiri, which Chaos was able to locate due to his Terugan's ability to control and see light, and the fact that the clones were composed of light and thus gave off more than the original. The daggers avoided the original, which was too busy looking at the light daggers destroying his clones to notice this fact.

"Where are you looking?" Chaos whispered in Kiri's ear, appearing behind him by using the darkness as a blanket and the daggers as a distraction. Kiri slowly started to turn around, but it was too late. By the time he was facing Chaos, the world around him faded into an even deeper darkness.

Once the darkness faded, and the daggers stopped falling, the light returned to the area. Kiri was slumped over on the ground, and Chaos was standing overtop of him. "I hit you with the handle, so you should be up soon. I'm going to the Kage meeting now, so I'll see you when I get back...not that you can hear me right now." Chaos whispered into his cousin's ear, before vanishing in a swirl of water. The water flew into the air, and came just inches away from Kiri, before transforming into mist...


	4. Enter: Raikage

**Enter: Raikage**

"Long live the Raikage!" A crowd of people had gathered in an open market area. Standing on a raised platform, stood two people. One, appearing to be early twenties, had a small smirk upon his face. He was of average height; only about five feet and eight inches. Although he was wearing a large, white had, which held the kanji for Rai upon it, his brown bangs were still able to be seen...barely albiet. He wore white robes as well, and it was due to the fact that the man, the Raikage, was preparing to leave for a meeting. The Raikage was a man standing at the top of the shinobi world. The village of Kumo was currently the most powerful village in the shinobi world, and he was probaly the most powerful Kage. His village was prospereous, and he was well liked upon his people. Life was good.

"Toshi, you better be going." The second figure spoke. The male appeared younger than the Raikage, although not by more than three years. He was taller than Toshi by two inches, and his skin was slightly tanner than Toshi's. His right eye was a beautiful emerald color, while his left was as blue as the afternoon sky. He bore a long, olive-green coat, with brown pants. The male's hair was light brown, and hung gracefully in his large eyes.

"Yeah, I know Loki. Don't rush me." Loki was Toshi's right hand man, and Anbu captain of Kumo. For such a young age, he was highly respected and decorated with war medals. Loki said nothing to Toshi's reply, but simply removed a scarf out of his coat and tied it around his face. In truth, Loki had woken up only several minutes ago, and was getting dressed on his way down to the conference that Toshi had held. By the time he arrived, Toshi was already finished speaking. "Loki..." Toshi spoke, and the atmosphere between Loki and Toshi grew thick. No doubt in Loki's mind, a deep conversation was about to be started. "Why are these robes so tight around the crouch? I hate it..."

Loki sighed, but couldn't help but chuckle. "As to be expected from you Toshi..." He muttered under his breath. Toshi said nothing, but cleared his throat.

"Um...I'm off!" Toshi wasn't the greatest public speaker, when no important events needed to be told. He then vanished, in a bolt of lightning.


End file.
